


La sete del vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Trasformista [2]
Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hunt, Pure drabble, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spaccato di 100 parole su Barnabas a caccia.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Testo: Comatose Cantanti: Skillet





	La sete del vampiro

La sete del vampiro  
  
  
Ma i demoni mi attendono  
Mi tentano  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
  
Barnabas affondò i denti nella carne della vittima, inspirò sentendo l’odore della morte e rabbrividì. Inghiottì un paio di volte, il sangue gli colò dalle labbra e gli macchiò la camicia bianca, il sapore metallico gli invase la bocca, sentì il liquido scendere lungo la gola. Aprì le fauci e sorrise. Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca vedendo la vittima cadere a terra e si pulì la bocca. Il vento gelido della notte gli colpì le guance pallide.  
“Perdonatemi ancora, ma i demoni mi attendono e mi tentano” spiegò. Si voltò sentendo un grido e sorrise.  
-Victoria ha finito- pensò.  
[100]

* * *

Testo: Comatose Cantanti: Skillet


End file.
